Lost
by kaze-no-seishin
Summary: A friendly trade on a planet turns dangerous when Captain Janeway vanishes. Can Chakotay find her in time?
1. Prologue: The Kidnapping

Summary: A friendly trade on a planet turns dangerous when Captain Janeway vanishes. Can Chakotay find her in time?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was.

Note: Set sometime after 'Lineage.' There might be a bit of blood and stuff later on, but nothing too bad.

Prologue: The Kidnapping

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Chakotay asked for the umpteenth time.

"Chakotay, relax," Kathryn sighed. "The Minister just wants to bid me farewell in private. We've become friends over our stay here." Chakotay still didn't look convinced. Kathryn stopped walking, hands on hips.

"Why don't you go help B'Elanna finish finding things for her new baby?" she suggested.

"Are you sure?" Chakotay asked, drawing a scowl from Kathryn. "It's almost dark."

"The streets are lit," Kathryn pointed out the levitating lights above their heads. "And I've got my commbadge if I get into trouble." Chakotay hesitated, and then nodded.

"But if I don't hear from you in an hour, I'm sending a search team after you," Chakotay promised. He began walking in the other direction. Kathryn waited until he disappeared around the corner, before continuing through the near-abandoned streets towards the Minister's house.

Suddenly, two people emerged from the shadows, rushing up behind Kathryn. One of them covered her mouth with one hand and pinned her arms to her body with the other. The other person snatched her commbadge, phaser and tricorder, throwing them to the floor and crushing the badge under his boot.

Kathryn tried to scream and she was dragged backwards into the shadows and out of sight, but a swift blow to the head, and her struggles were halted.

"We have to get her out of here," one of them said. "Before her First Officer comes looking for her."

"We're doing the right thing," the other reassured. "Aliens do not belong on our planet, and we'll prove that to the Minster. They'll have to listen to us now."

**Thanks for reading! Please brighten my day and review! Thanks! **

**Goldie x**


	2. Chapter 1: Missing

Summary: See first chapter

Chapter One: Missing

"Commander, the Benarian Minister is hailing from the surface," Tuvok said. Chakotay and B'Elanna had returned about ten minutes ago. He'd never known a Klingon to be such a shopaholic.

"Open a channel," Chakotay ordered, watching as the Minister's face flashed up on the screen, his green eyes troubled.

"Commander," his voice was rounded with a soft foreign accent. "May I speak with Captain Janeway? She didn't show up earlier." Instantly, Chakotay was worried.

"When I left her, she was on her way," he replied. The Minister frowned.

"Well, she hasn't arrived," the alien said. "Would you like me to send out a search party?"

"Yes, and so will we. Tuvok, take two teams to the surface and find her," Chakotay ordered. Tuvok disappeared into the turbolift.

"There's more," the Minister held up the pieces of a broken commbadge. "We also found her phaser and tricorder. No sign of her."

"Do you have any theories on what might have happened to her?" Chakotay tried to push down the feeling of dread building inside him.

The Minister shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I have a theory. You're not going to like it."

Chakotay narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

"Well... There's a group of terrorist fighters who believe that aliens should not be allowed on our planet. They've snatched visitors to our planet before and left them in the desert to die slowly."

"And you didn't think to tell us this?" Chakotay couldn't believe his ears. The Minister suddenly seemed to find something fascinating on the floor.

"I... We... didn't want to scare you away. We're trying to convince the terrorists that you aliens are our friends, but they won't listen."

"We'll discuss this later. Now, we have to find Captain Janeway. If you're right, we should concentrate our searches on the desert."

"We'd better hurry," the Minister raised his gaze to meet Chakotay's. "No-one can survive long out there without water. Definitely not your Captain."

...

Kathryn awoke disorientated and with a splitting headache. She slowly sat up, rubbing her forehead. She realised instantly that she was injured. Blood was dripping down the side of her head, and she had bruises over her arms and legs. As she attempted to push herself to her feet, she felt a jolt of pain go up her left arm. She'd fractured her wrist. Careful not to injure herself further, she got to her feet and looked around in horror.

There was desert as far as the eye could see. She saw a few unfamiliar plants similar to cacti dotted here and there, and no sign of any life. Kathryn shielded her eyes from the blinding sunlight, and knew she had to get out of the heat.

Quickly, she took of her jacket and turtleneck, tearing them into strips to bind her arm. As soon as she felt the pain subside, she began walking. She had a long day ahead.

**Hope you like! **

**Goldie x**


End file.
